You had some, too
by Hellasaea
Summary: My first fic and it's Pipazel baking fluff. I am complete and utter trash.


**You had some, too.**

"Stop eating the batter!"

"But it's so good!"

"Piper we're suppose to be making brownies for everyone!"

They were both sitting in the kitchen of the Argo 2, Piper was sitting on one of the counters stirring the batter and swinging her legs absent mindedly, while sneaking a finger in the batter when she thought Hazel wasn't looking. She was inevitably caught though and earned a swift smack on the hand by Hazel, wielding a purple rubber spatula like a baseball bat.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Piper said recoiling.

"Get your lazy ass off the counter and help! And wash your damn mouth out!" Hazel slammed down the new pan for her to fill for the second batch.

Piper wasn't gonna lie Hazel looked pretty cute in her apron, covered in chocolate and flour. Her hair was up in a bun she had tied with a white bandana. Little frizzy wayward curls had begun to fly out in corkscrew spirals.

Over the course of the past few weeks the girls had come to spend a lot of time in each other's company. It was the only thing keeping them sane with the horde of boys on the ship. They would stay up late chatting about hobbies, past stories, life back home, and the boys' gross habits of course. As it turned out they had a lot in common and got along incredibly well and enjoyed each other's company so much so that they even decided to take watch together. Piper would teach her all about the different mythologies and legends she had come over the years in exchange for Hazel's jokes and hilarious rants about anything and everything. Hazel was an expert at busting Pipers gut, she had the most quirky and jocular sense of humor and could go on these hilarious rants that had Piper slapping her knee and gasping for breath.

"You're one to talk" Piper muttered to herself.

She hopped down and started filling the new pan as Hazel moved to take the first batch out of the oven. She was nearly done filling it when she froze realizing she had forgotten to butter the pan. Shit.

"Whoops"

"What? What did y-"

"Nothing!"

"You forgot to butter the pan didn't you?" Hazel sighed walking over.

"I'll fix it." Piper tipped the pan and started scraping the batter back into the mixing bowl.

"This better not be some scheme to just keep eating the batter. If so then give up now." Hazel warned, giving her a playful glare before turning away to start cleaning the utensils and dirtied dishware.

"Aw come on, please! I'll let you try some!" Piper swiped some of the excess from the pan and brought it up to her mouth to suck it off savoring the sweetness.

"Piper-" Hazel started, walking back towards her, wiping her hands on the back of her jean overalls.

"You know you want to~."

"Piper you're being ridicu-."

"Come on just a little." Piper pouted down at Hazel. Damn she really is short.

"Ugh, fine" She scraped some batter and brought it up to her mouth. "Mhmm."

"Soooo?" Piper drawled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up, don't be a smartass."

Piper was about to retort, her mouth open but froze seeing Hazel looking up at her with some of the batter on her bottom lip and a disgruntled look set across her beautiful features. Without thinking fully she leaned down and gave her a short kiss swiping her tongue across Hazel's bottom lip.

Blushing furiously she yanked back and tried to think of what to say but, the only thing she managed was…

"U-uhm, y-you had some of the batter, y-you know on your m-mouth"

"Oh." Hazel said frozen in place. Her molten gold eyes were wide and bright, sparkling with a mixture of wonder, confusion and curiosity.

For a moment neither of them said a word favoring looking around the kitchen awkwardly, blushing furiously, than at each other. The unspoken tension hung in the air thickly enough to be cut with a knife with only sound to be heard was wind barreling through the vents and the distant thrum of the engine. It was Piper who decided to finally break the heavy silence.

"So, um, yeah brownies."

She cleaned out the pan and buttered it first before pouring in the remaining batter and placing it in the oven to bake. Hazel was unnervingly silent throughout the whole process. She spoke up when Piper had turned and come back towards her to clean up the counter.

"Hey, Piper?"

"Wha-!?"

Hazel put her hands on Pipers shoulders having to tilt her head back and hop slightly to get to her lips and gave her a smooth sweet kiss. When she pulled back Piper was thoroughly flustered. The aftertaste saccharine. Hazel felt like the kiss had summoned a treasure worth keeping, one that brought fortune and promise of sweet happiness. So unlike the cursed treasure that usually was summoned to her.

"What was that for"?

"You had some, too." Hazel said smiling.

Needless to say they nearly burnt the second batch of brownies.


End file.
